


It's Not a Side-Effect of the Cocaine, I'm Thinking it Must Be Love

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Partying, Piercings, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Tattoos, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, its just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis look very much alike, and they have even more in common. It might be the fact they have the same lip piercing and the tattoos that just seem to match up, or it might be the fact they drank a lot of beer and smoked a lot of weed, but there's just something about the way they look at each other that makes it so easy to just be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Side-Effect of the Cocaine, I'm Thinking it Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am teacuphaz on tumblr. This is unique from the other things I've written, but I hope you guys like it. I'd greatly appreciate feedback in the comments and please check out my other stories!

It’s Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I’m Thinking it Must Be Love

He was at a party; he went to a lot of parties, not that he did much there. Louis wasn’t much to be drunk and act stupid, but rather, just to be drunk. He liked being drunk at parties, and he’d gotten so used to mixing his alcohol that he only got sick sometimes. His drunk self wasn’t much different than his sober self either: quiet and reserved, but he supposed that was because he didn’t have anything stupid he wanted to say or do when he was sober, let alone anyone to say things to or do things with. Sometimes he’d climb on top of one of the high schools in town, not the one he was about to graduate from, but the one down the street from his home, and he’d lay in the rocks that covered the rooftop, feeling the alcohol move through his veins and burn behind his eyelids. He almost wished he was there right now, hearing the cars rush beneath him as well as the many machines that kept the school running whirring beside him. It was nice being truly alone.

It got lonely though, laying there. He was lonely sometimes even when he was surrounded by people, like right now.

Right now, he was far from alone. Someone had handed him a third beer, he wasn’t quite sure who, but it was cold and he drank it in a few large mouthfuls, sitting his glass on the counter at whoever’s house he was at right now. He wasn’t feeling the buzz yet in the way he usually hoped for, and he didn’t know how much he wanted to drink tonight. Right now, he’d much rather be high. He had a joint that he’d rolled earlier burning a hole in his pocket and he was anxious to finally get away from everyone and smoke it. Not that everyone wasn’t smoking here anyways, but Louis much preferred to be alone when he got high. It relaxed his mind and body, making it easy to open up and just think for a while, but the problem with getting high alone was that it put an emphasis on the lonely feeling he didn’t seem to be able to escape.

Louis toyed with his lip ring, teasing it with his tongue and biting his lip. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary here tonight, drunk people, naked people, wet people- there were always wet people for some reason. Louis’ black jeans made him blend in a bit with the painted walls of the kitchen, along with the fact he wasn’t loudly screaming like ninety-five percent of the people at this person’s house. Louis had downed another beer at this point, vowing it would be his last one, when Niall came bouncing up to him loudly, almost blending in with the other hundred loud, drunken idiots. Louis smiled politely at Niall who was shouting to someone across the room who wouldn’t be able to hear him from a foot away let alone from the opposite wall.

“Hey, mate, I’ve just been down doing-“

“Breathe.” Louis chuckled. Niall bent over, touching his knees for a couple seconds and breathing as if his lungs had been filled with cement. Louis rubbed his back, leaning against the wall to the entrance to the kitchen. Niall heaved his body upwards in a sharp motion.

“I drank a lot.” Niall coughed, leaning his head on the wall, eyes closed. Niall was the most amusing drunk; untranslatable and boisterous. Louis admired him for being the way he was, whatever that was. “I’ve got this friend. Looks like you.” Niall was tapping a finger on Louis’ chest, eyes wandering between Louis and something in the room that seemed to be moving very fast.

“Are you sure you’re not just seeing double?” Louis teased. Niall seemed angry or offended, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.’

“I’m not that pissed, man. No, he’s got a lip ring, wear band clothes and weird Canadian hats.” Niall drawled, looking for someone in the room by violently swinging his head and almost knocking himself over. Louis steadied him, smirking at what Niall described to “look like him”.

“Canadian hats?” Louis asked, frustrating Niall further.

“The tight knitted ones!” He shouted, still searching for someone, or something.

“Beanies?”

“Maybe. There! Harry!” Niall was loud and waving, knocking bottles off the counter with his elbow as he swung his arm. Louis saw a boy turn his head, or he thought it was a boy; the kid had more hair that the average girl lately, and it was stuck down to his forehead in a mess of curls by a purple wool beanie. He began walking towards them, towering over the other heads in the room as he reached them in only a few short steps. Niall looked between Harry and Louis, smiling widely. “See, if you were a little taller, identical. I’m tellin’ ye.” Niall was shaking his head, still smiling as he touched both of their shoulders. “I’m going to see what that girl from earlier is up to.” He left, leaving the two boys alone. Harry’s lip ring was identical to Louis’, in the same spot as his own and placed in the same way. His green eyes were pretty even in the dark light of the room, framed by a mess of hair poking out from underneath his hat.

“I’m Louis.” Louis spoke, looking away from Harry’s face to watch the guests of the party again. At least he might have someone to talk to.

“Harry.” Harry’s voice was much lower than Louis presumed it would’ve been, but it was a nice voice of a deep tone. He watched the way Harry toyed with the ring in his lip, just as Louis had with his own earlier. He noticed a few tattoos littered across the boy’s left arm, tracing down to a few words written on his wrists. Louis had a few himself, mostly done by friends out of a garage, but Harry looked as if he’d received his in the same manner. He appeared slightly younger than Louis (though his size didn’t reflect it) and he admired Harry’s large hands which fiddled with his bottom lip. Harry turned to Louis finally, looking downwards at him with straight eyes. “You come to these things often?”

“Yeah.” Louis admitted while nodding his head, watching Harry’s face which remained blank, but inquisitive. “I’m guessing you don’t, this is the first time I’ve seen you.”

“Not really my scene.” Harry was carrying a few cases of beer in his second large hand, holding them effortlessly with long fingers. “Rather be alone I guess.”

“Me too, I suppose.” Neither boy seemed entirely confident with this explanation, and Louis figured that it was because of the fine line between being alone and loneliness that it always seemed to be. Harry screwed up his face in a questioning glance. Louis noted the way that the boy’s lips pursed. They were red and wet- Harry had obviously already been drinking as well.

“If you want to be alone, why do you come here?” Harry questioned. He was right, Louis supposed, but he shrugged anyways, eyes rolling away from Harry and looking towards the party guests again.

“Guess I just like making an appearance.” Harry held up his two cases of beer.

“You’ve made your appearance, wanna ditch?” God, that’s all Louis wanted to do right now. He looked around, knowing that Niall would be fine without him, everyone else barely noticed he was present, and there was generally no good reason to stay. “Do you know anywhere we can go?”

“Yeah.”

They walked through the night almost silently, not talking if only but a few words. Louis only lived a few blocks away, but he stopped down the street at the school, motioning to Harry to follow. The boys climbed the fence, Louis in the lead, hopping onto the rocks on the roof and climbing the ladders to reach the very top. He surfaced on the rooftop, walking to the edge to look down over the vacated street. It was still cold enough that Louis could just see his breath, but his arms didn’t feel the cold in the same way they usually would. He leaned back, light of the moon reflecting off of his face as he picked out where the constellations were tonight. Harry sat beside him, acknowledging the way Louis examined each star individually, handing him a beer from the case that he’d already opened.

“Your tattoos.” Louis acknowledged, not necessarily having anything to say regarding the black scribbles that covered his skin, but more or less wanting to hear what Harry had to say about them.

“Yeah, you got any?” Louis nodded pointing to the few Harry must have noticed already on his right forearm and moving the shirt to expose a few others.

“I got my first when I was about fifteen.” He explained, pointing to his inner bicep. A couple words stuck out in the moonlight, black ink in contrast with the pale white skin of Louis’ arm. “I’ve been accumulating them in the years since then.”

“I’m sixteen.” Harry interrupted as if he was warning Louis for some reason. Louis only nodded, reaching for another beer which Harry handed him. Harry grabbed another as well lips pressing against the neck of the bottle as he flicked the cap off the edge of the roof. They both felt the buzz now, warming the back of their brains as they sipped. Harry read the tattoo Louis had pointed to earlier, as if to test the way the words sounded out loud. “Far away.” Louis nodded again, titling his head back to swallow another mouthful. “You think you’re cool hey?” Harry assumed.

“What?” Louis squinted, puzzled by the seemingly sudden statement. Harry drank, taking his time with his response.

“You think you’re cool, that’s why you dress like that.” He wasn’t asking, simply making a statement as if it were a fact. Louis shook his head, confused at what Harry was trying to accomplish.

“You dress and look literally the same as me. You trying to be cool or what?” Louis challenged, downing the rest of his beer. Harry smiled for the first time that night, chuckling to himself.

“I am pretty cool.” Louis shook his head, but he couldn’t help but laugh as well, grinning slightly at Harry.

It wasn’t long until they had finished the dozen bottles off, littering them across the roof haphazardly. Louis was dizzy; a good dizzy, and Harry’s skin flushed even prettier from the alcohol that surged beneath his skin. The moonlight made his skin look nearly translucent, and Louis wanted to reach out and touch his face, to feel the way it felt underneath his fingers. He couldn’t, knowing somewhere within his jumbled, hazy brain that that would be awkward seeing as he had just met this boy not very long ago, and regardless of that, Louis didn’t normally get the urge to touch anyone randomly. He didn’t normally want to touch anyone for any reason, other than the obvious ones. He pondered this for a moment without realizing that his hand had moved by itself, and it was far too late to stop the way the back of one of his fingers traced over his cheekbone and down his face. Harry appeared to be unaffected by this, focused almost too heavily on the horizon peeking over the edge of the rooftop.

“Wish I’d brought more alcohol.” Harry slurred slightly, leaning over on his elbow in the rocks and looking up at Louis through long eyelashes. Louis had almost forgotten, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the joint he’d meant to smoke instead of getting pissed on the roof with some sixteen-year-old kid. Maybe he didn’t mind sharing. Harry’s eyes lit up, grabbing the rolled paper out of Louis’ hand and moving it through his own fingers. He held it to his nose, inhaling deeply before handing it back to Louis. “You sharing?”

"Just with you." Louis smiled slightly, looking more like he was screwing up his face than anything, grabbing his lighter out of his pocket and flipping it with his fingers. "Not many people to choose from up here anyways." Harry blew a little more air from his nose than normal, grinning back through closed lips. Louis put the end between his own lips, blocking the wind and igniting, inhaling deeply. He held his breath for a few, inhaling and shaking his head.

"No, but there’s a reason you’re here and not someone else, isn’t there?" Harry seemed to consider this, taking the joint between his two fingers and inhaling the smoke deep just as Louis had moments before. Harry moved backwards a bit so that he was sitting directly next to Louis, hip to hip. Much easier to pass back and forth when they were so close, as well as Harry seemed to realize somewhere behind the fuzzy feeling in his brain that he could feel the cold from the air moving through his skin.

"I like you." Harry spoke, laying back in the slate rocks that covered the rooftop. Louis leaned back on his elbows, exhaling smoke into the blue sky.

"You like me? Or you like being drunk and high on a roof." Louis wasn’t sure that made sense, feeling the drugs kick in past the haziness of the alcohol. Harry seemed to have had the right idea by laying down, and Louis copied moments later, laying on his back with his head turned to look at Harry.

"All. All at the same time." Louis pressed the end of the joint to Harry’s lips, and Harry took another drag, blowing the smoke away from Louis. Their faces were close, and Louis knew it wasn’t the inebriated state he was in that was filling him with an overwhelming desire to press his lips to Harry’s red ones. Harry’s eyes were heavily lidded as he held what was between his lips, then passed what was left back to Louis, watching as he inhaled before holding his breath in his lungs and turning to face Harry. "You’re going to share with me?" Louis nodded, motioning for Harry to move closer. He let the smoke leave his lips, watching the smoke circle between his and Harry’s lips in the moonlight, moving between Harry’s lips about an inch away from his own. Harry held in, coughing a few times as he exhaled into the air, placing a hand on his chest. He resumed his position with his lips close to Louis a few seconds later, breathing deep with heavy, but still open eyes. They couldn’t do this sober. You can’t just lay with someone you met a few hours ago and actually and genuinely take a good look at them, allowing time to pass as if every millisecond was significant. Louis traced the contours of the young boy’s face with his eyes, then his fingers, paying close attention to the sharp indent in his cheek where his dimple fit nicely into his mouth. Harry’s eyes never left Louis’, more curious about Louis’ actions than his physical appearance.

"You okay?" Louis asked, referring to the coughing that had taken place a few minutes ago, possibly a few hours ago if time moved as slowly as Louis felt like it currently was.

"Secondhand smoke is bad for you, you know. My body was trying to get rid of it." That possibly might be the most ridiculous explanation Louis had ever heard, but there was some part of it that registered as normal in his mind, and he didn’t argue, accepting it. The dimple popped back into Harry’s cheek again as the boy gave in to his heavy eyelids, closing his eyes at last. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Harry was playing with his lip ring again, eyes shut and cheeks hollowed as his tongue flicked over the hoop. Louis took a few moments to process the question, almost laughing as he finally found the focus to respond.

"No." He was laughing; he didn’t want to be laughing, but Harry’s smirk grew wider the louder Louis laughed, tongue playing with the inside of his cheek.

"Me neither." He admitted, pressing their foreheads together, noses barely touching at the tips. "I’m thinking it must be a side affect of the drugs." Harry’s voice was nearly as heavy as his eyelids, drowsy and slurred from the multiple cases of substance abuse that had taken place that night. Harry extended an arm, linking his middle finger with Louis’, holding it at his side and drawing circles in Louis’ fingers with his thumb. "Maybe we could be… in love I mean… just for tonight." Harry was smiling, Louis could feel he was even with his eyes closed. He was sure that was reason enough to lean forward and press their lips together, but he couldn’t consciously remember deciding to do it. He did however, recognize the feeling of a ring opposite his own pressing into his lip, cold metal much in contract to Harry’s warm mouth.

For a few moments he wondered if it was, in fact, himself that had leaned forward to press their lips together, briefly considering the possibility that Harry had been thinking the same thing.

Harry reciprocated, tongue flicking over his lips and tangling in the metal of the other boy’s lips, exploring Louis’ responsiveness. Louis’ tongue met Harry’s tracing the tip before pressing it past his lips to slide along the edges on the bottom of his teeth experimentally, pulling back only to press his lips to Harry’s again, more forceful this time.

Louis couldn’t tell what he felt dizzy from anymore, the alcohol, drugs, or the taste of Harry on his lips, but he sure knew what was making the alcohol pump noticeably faster through his veins. Harry sucked Louis’ lip between his own, biting gently and releasing, tasting the alcohol from earlier, only to soothe over the fading indents with his tongue. Louis realized the dizziness was probably a lack of oxygen to his brain, pulling back in a sharp exhale. The rocks beneath him jutted into his back and arm, and suddenly that was all he could focus on.

"Harry. Let’s go." Harry sat up, watching as Louis stumbled to his feet, unable to balance properly. Harry stood in much the same manner, following Louis to get carefully back on the ground using the opposite route they had taken to get up in the first place. They miraculously made it to the ground unscathed, Louis leading Harry through the night much more intoxicated than he had previously.

Luckily for Louis, he only lived about ten houses down, opening the door by pressing each key to the door code very careful with more focus than the task should have required. Harry followed faithfully up the stairs that Louis confidently led them up, finally settling in a room with blue walls covered in multiple posters for bands Harry easily identified. Louis was stumbling, attempting to get his wallet out of his skin-tight pants and set it on the desk in the room. Louis sat away from the crumpled up blankets on the unmade bed, hoping that Harry would understand that he was invited to sit too, because his words didn’t seem to be coming out properly. Harry sat though, eyes bloodshot and hair messed up from the beanie that he had apparently removed since they arrived home. Harry moved back so that he was sitting in the centre of the bed, and Louis got up, turning on the small, dim lamp on his bedside table and turning off the lights in the room. He moved back to the bed, sitting down facing Harry, legs over the other boy’s. They sat closely, adjusting to the dim light in the room quickly, looking at each other as they’d done before. Louis didn’t get this sinking feeling in his chest from the drugs and alcohol, so he knew that must be caused by Harry for sure, and as if he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth, he was speaking words that tripped over other words as they fell out from between his teeth, too high to feel any insecurity about whatever he was saying.

"Are we still in love?" Louis spoke, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Harry’s. Harry nodded gently, not pulling their foreheads apart. His nose brushed Louis’ a few times back and forth, eyelashes touching each other’s eyelids.

"Yes." Harry leaned forward, breathing against Louis’ lips, testing the water for the second time that night. "Wanna kiss you." Harry spoke a bit louder than a whisper, teeth grazing the older boy’s lips. "Wanna be alone with you." Louis liked that- alone together. Being with Harry was almost like being alone without the lonely, and even with the numbness setting at the base of his skull he knew that he wanted to kiss Harry too. They kissed gently, then they kissed more forcefully, gasping for their breath at every inhale. Their bodies refused to allow them to use each other as a source of oxygen, forcing their sloppy kisses to have even messier breaks in between. Harry was something a bit more than Louis, although he wasn’t sure what, but he knew Harry had something extra when Louis was still gasping for breath but Harry’s teeth were biting his earlobe, tongue tracing in the most awfully obscene way down his neck and settling in the dips in his collarbones. Harry’s teeth refused to leave the pale skin unmarked, bruising and biting and drawing blood through the skin his lips suctioned onto. Louis was gasping, struggling for breath, but it wasn’t as if he wasn’t breathing- Harry was suffocating him. Harry was sucking the air out from his lungs with the way his lips worked relentlessly across his framed bone structure. Louis wondered briefly if Harry could taste the alcohol in the blood he was drawing, and also if it was the weed or Harry which made him feel as if he had flowers growing from the base of his lungs. He felt suffocated in the most beautiful way, each breath leaving him more deprived than the last. He barely felt his shirt being removed, arms numbed from the cold or some other variable which would make him unable to feel himself being undressed by another boy.

He looked down to see Harry removing his own shirt, and he reached out to help the fumbling boy whose fingers appeared to be stiff, revealing the tattoos he’d been anxious to see earlier. Birds on his chest. Birds with eyebrows on his chest, and words on his stomach, and many etched patterns in his skin down his arm. Louis wanted to kiss them, and he did, admiring the way that if he sucked in the right places, the bruises would colour in the black ink that littered the skin. Louis wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen anything as beautiful as this in all of his eighteen years; he didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard a moan, low and deep in his ear, coming from Harry’s throat. He sucked harder, tasting metal on his tongue, praying to hear the sound again, which he did, and the sounds Harry was making seemed to fill every bit of open space in the room, although Louis knew that even if there were someone else in the room, they would be unable to hear the noises. Harry’s moans were inaudible to anyone because they were for Louis and only Louis, and he craved them as if he couldn’t survive without them. He didn’t know if he could anymore.

He whined frustratedly as he removed his hands and mouth from Harry’s pliant body to fumble with the button on the boy’s jeans, unbuttoning it after what seemed like an eternity and a half. Harry popped his open easily, large hands much more capable than Louis’ own frail fingers. They each groped at each other, managing to push their pants off in the dim light and sit up on their knees, bodies pressed together and fingers intertwined on one of their hands. Their lips found each other again, sloppy and messy from the distraction of the warmth of the other’s body touching their own. Louis reached behind himself, grabbing one of the larger blankets from the foot of the bed and throwing it over their heads, holding them in a tent of sorts that allowed them to be even more alone than they already were. That’s what Louis wanted; Louis needed to isolate Harry from everyone in the world and have him all to himself in a little bubble, unreachable. His tongue traced the tip of Harry’s again, and Harry’s hands were on Louis’ back, holding Louis close to him with such force that his nails created small indents in the skin. Harry’s height pressed down forcefully against Louis’ lips, allowing Louis to feel absolutely surrounded by the boy, exactly as he wanted.

"You still taste like alcohol." Louis remarked, breaking the silence that was holding the moment in a limbo.

"You taste like sex." Harry replied, and Louis didn’t understand, but he didn’t dwell on it long, because Harry’s hand had reached between their bare bodies, grabbing ahold of Louis and stroking him upwards a few times with the jerk of his wrist. Louis’ knees buckled, and he’d sure he would’ve fallen to his knees if he weren’t on them already.

"Fuck." Louis choked, face burying into Harry’s shoulder and biting into the skin to muffle multiple desperate moans that were escaping his throat. His mumbled curses became more prominent when Harry placed both of their lengths against each other, using his large hand to work them both over at the same time. Harry made no attempt to stifle his moans, growling deeply into Louis’ ear. Harry pushed Louis backwards, letting him fall back, head thrown back to expose the deep black and purple bruises that Harry had painted him with, and within a few moments Harry found himself on top of Louis, taking the blanket and covering them both in it up to their necks. He grinded his hips against Louis’, jaw falling slack as a result of the way Louis pressed his hips upward for a bit more extra friction. His lips rested at Louis’ temple, most of his weight sitting on the boy’s chest.

"I think I’m in love with you." Harry spoke, but he wasn’t laughing, and neither was Louis, hands tangling themselves deep in Harry’s curls. Hearing Harry say that only made it so much hotter for some unknown reason.

"Me too."

"No, not just for tonight, I mean for real." Now Harry was smiling, mouth travelling down Louis’ body and under the blanket to suck him deep down his throat, licking from the base all the way to the tip. Louis felt a wet finger press into him, gasping again when Harry suctioned his lips around the base, tip touching his throat.

Louis laid pliant on the bed, mind swimming in alcohol and drugs as Harry surrounded him and filled him in the most wonderful ways he could think of. Harry was opening him up with two fingers, lips still tight around the tip as Louis thrust upwards, making him gag slightly. By the time Harry reached three fingers, Louis had his hands in Harry’s curls again, lifting his head up and down to press into his mouth. He focused on nothing but the way Harry's lip ring brushed over the sensitive ridge with every upstroke, unable to be self-conscious or to feel anything but absolute sexual need from the way the boy's mouth enveloped him. Everything stopped at once, Louis whining as Harry kissed his way out from under the blanket so that they were face to face, lips swollen and red from the extra suction they had just experienced. Their eyes met, lips brushing lightly as Harry moved their hips together as he’d done before.

"Yeah, I’m in love with you. Just the same.” Louis replied. Harry chuckled, spitting into his palm and preparing himself to press into Louis. Louis watched the way Harry was wobbling back and forth, or maybe that was just his own eyes. It was amusing really, having this person be his everything and vice versa, if only for a few hours, but somewhere in the back of their brains, it felt like either way it would seem like an eternity. When Harry started pressing into him, stretching him wider than he felt possible, he held onto him, nails pressing into his skin, because Harry was stable, strong, and Louis felt safe just holding him. He held tighter as Harry’s heavy breaths hit his ear, hips beginning to move in and out of him faster and deeper than Louis knew how to make sense of. 

Harry’s moans seemed amplified so close to Louis’ ear, filling him with the comfort of his presence as his hips rolled into him at an angle that made Louis curse, uncontrollably, unaware that any sounds were leaving his mouth. He pressed his hips down to meet Harry’s thrusts shivering every time their bodies pressed together. The numbness in his head was now taken over by a dull burning that consumed him, and everything was too much to even attempt to control his body. He wondered if Harry felt the same way. Suddenly the burning in his head was exploding and there were stars in his eyes and in Harry’s lips and the burning leaked through to his finger tips and every hair on his body felt like a needle. He was full, so unbelievably full even when Harry pulled out and rolled off him, still pressed warmly into his side as if he couldn’t bear to separate their sweaty, sticky bodies. The blanket that covered them proved to be a comfort, soothing the skin it touched on their bodies.

“Hi.” Harry spoke into Louis’ temple, eyes closed still as he kissed the same spot repetitively over and over again. Louis couldn’t speak, but he realized that he was still holding onto Harry, unable and unwilling to let go of the younger boy. Harry laid motionless until Louis could move his arms again, although he didn’t sit up in that moment. Harry sang a familiar pop song, which was amusing to Louis, because Harry didn’t seem to be the kind of guy to like the band who the lyrics were by.

“-til we see the sun, I know we only met but lets pretend it’s love…” Harry was half singing, half humming, and he waited until Louis finally moved to get up, grabbing a warm washcloth to clean the stickiness off his and Louis’ bodies. He set the washcloth on the nightstand, turning off the lamp and crawling under the thick comforter, wrapping himself into Louis, limbs tangled and foreheads pressed together once again.

"Harry." Louis breathed, nodding off against his will. Harry appeared to be in much the same state, eyes closed and muscles relaxed.

"We can talk in the morning honey, get to sleep."

They didn’t say much more than the occasional nonsensical question before nodding off in the same position, sleeping through the night without moving.

Louis woke up with a clear head in a dark room, trying to orient himself with his surroundings before moving. He couldn’t feel his body yet, but he remembered being at the party last night. He remembered leaving with a beautiful boy, leading him to a roof and bringing him home. He remembered everything sporadically until he remembered everything at once, as if it was a flood that finally broke through now that he was sober. He gasped, finally able to feel the limbs extending from his body which were knotted with the boy from last night’s lanky appendages. He couldn’t move if he tried; Harry was much heavier than him, but he didn’t feel any desire to move. He didn’t want to have any space between him and Harry for any reason whatsoever. He relaxed again, enjoying the warmth of the young boy’s presence that surrounded him. He could see Harry’s eyes moving slightly under his eyelids, eyelashes resting gently on his collarbones. Harry looked much younger than he remembered, but Louis assumed that might be due to the fact Harry’s face was relaxed and sleeping. He closed his eyes, remembering the details from last night and replaying them repetitively through his dazed mind. He must have dozed off again, reawakening to a familiar heat that came from Harry’s lips pressing against his own. He hadn’t questioned that Harry might not be the same sober as he was last night, but it was still a relief to feel his lips pressing against his own over and over again in the best “good morning” Louis could have asked for. Louis noticed that Harry was a massive juxtaposition of all his parts, and they all seemed to work together to make the boy more irresistible than he’d been even last night.

“Good morning.” Harry’s morning voice was sexier than his sex voice, Louis was sure of it. He felt the boy smile against his lips, cuddling closer against him, if that was even possible.

“Morning.” Louis voice was hoarse, probably from the smoke. He opened his eyes, raising an arm to brush the curls away from Harry’s closed eyes. Harry opened his eyes, and Louis was shocked at how bright green they were in the sunlight coming in the room from the window behind him. He wondered how he could've possibly overlooked how stunning they were. 

“I remember everything.” Harry chuckled, nose rubbing against Louis’ affectionately. He held Louis' hand in his own, lacing their fingers beneath the blankets they were still tucked underneath. Louis liked waking up like this. Although he was not lonely, he had no obligations but to remain tangled with Harry, no pressure to entertain. It was like he found the company he was searching for for so long, and he thought about the way him and Harry spoke to each other last night. This was very much like being in love.

Last night, he loved the way there was nothing stopping Harry from saying it. It was careless yet careful and wonderful but wondrous and he finally knew that the sinking in his stomach last night wasn’t the drugs and alcohol, it was Harry, and Louis could lay in bed without talking yet Harry knew that there was a part of Louis' brain in which he occupied a comfortable space. Harry toyed with the lip ring again, licking his tongue out in order to flip Louis’ over as well.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Harry quoted himself from last night in a mildly mocking tone, but he thumbed over the skin on the back of Louis’ hand in a way that made the question seem more serious rather than rhetorical. 

“I didn’t.” Louis breathed confidently, eyes opening to meet Harry’s again. It was difficult being so breathless when Louis never got flustered by anyone, or anything for that matter. Louis wasn't used to being so comfortable, although the confidence wasn't unusual. Louis was lost in thought as he was snapped back to reality by the sound of his bedroom door swinging open wildly, almost flying off its hinges. A familiar rough voice broke the silence Louis and Harry were entranced by.

"Hope you don't mind but I let myself in I think your mom's at work and I needed to get those- am I seeing double again?" Niall shook his head for a few moments, rubbing his eyes while walking further into the room.

"Niall, fuck off." Louis groaned, looking at Harry who grinned sleepily, opening his eyes to lift his head and look at Niall. Niall looked dumbfounded, honestly and totally shocked by what he had walked in to. Harry waved, kissing Louis if not because he wanted to, but because Niall was standing there and as long as Niall was already dumbfounded, Harry might as well have some fun with the guy.

"Remind me to never introduce you to anyone again." Niall was shaking his head, grabbing Louis' binder off the desk in the room.

"Niall, I said you could borrow my notes, not the whole book. I have homework." Louis complained, the sentence was broken up between kisses, and he found Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. Niall was already halfway out the door.

"Don't care." Niall didn't look back, closing the door behind him. Harry and Louis both shook their heads, laughing into each other's mouths.

"God, you've got it bad for me." Harry growled, teasing Louis who bit the tip of his tongue lightly. Harry crawled on top, kissing Louis as he had last night, or earlier that morning, or whenever it happened. "You've got it so bad for me and this time I know it's not just 'cause you're stoned."

"Shh." Louis warned, smiling at the way the boy chuckled against his lips. Harry's fingers traced the designs of Louis' tattoos as his lips met the other boy's over and over again. He caught his breath for a moment, hands tracing up the contours of Harry's hips as he returned to the strange incidence that seemed to be the way they interacted. "How about you?"

"Hm?"

"Love at first sight. Do you believe in it?" Harry barked a laugh, shaking his curls out of his eyes. He closed Louis' eyes, lightly pressing his lips to each one before pressing a hand to Louis' cheek. Louis opened his eyes, realizing that Harry was just as pretty as the last time he saw him a few seconds ago. Every moment he went without seeing Harry blew his mind when he saw him again, finding it difficult to believe a person could look that perfect.

"Well, it's not a side effect of the drugs, so." He offered no other explanation, but that was all that Louis needed.


End file.
